


Porn Problems

by Fake_Ruby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, unnecessary angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: “You came to knock on my dorm room, preparing to ask me out, and thought the porn I was watching was me having sex with someone else.“





	Porn Problems

**Author's Note:**

> this was surprisingly angsty considering the prompt
> 
> it also took way too long for me to finish
> 
> alternate title: dorm porn   
> (purely bc it’s a close rhyme)
> 
> enjoy

Bucky was going to do it. He was finally going to ask Steve Rogers out on a date.

They’d met their freshman year of college. They were in the same History 101 class, and Bucky had a slight crush on the attractive dude who always picked fights with the teacher. They got paired up for a project and immediately clicked. But Steve had been with Peggy at that point, and they became close friends quickly, so even after Peggy left for England, Bucky hadn’t made a move, not wanting to ruin their friendship.

Unfortunately, being friends hadn’t helped Bucky’s crush. Instead, it had developed into full on love. 

Natasha had spent years telling Bucky to just confess his feelings. Even if Steve didn’t feel the same way, getting his feelings out in the open would give him a chance to move on.

Steve hadn’t shown interest in anyone else in a while, and the lingering touches and prolonged eye contact gave Bucky hope that maybe, just maybe, Steve felt the same way.

So here Bucky was, wearing a crisp blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up and black skinny jeans, standing in front of Steve’s door. He was clutching a bouquet of red roses in one hand, and raised his other to knock.

He moved his hand forward, about to tap when he heard a sound. It was a moan. Maybe Steve wasn’t home. Maybe it was Sam and his boyfriend, Riley.

Another moan sounded. It was definitely Steve. Bucky could hear another man’s moan, though it was much more faint.

Tears prickled in Bucky’s eyes as he dropped his hand, rushing out of Steve’s dorm building and across campus to his own.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course Steve had someone else. Of course Steve didn’t love him back.

Bucky collapses on his bed and lets the tears fall. He’s just glad he hadn’t gone through with his plan and made a total fool of himself. He chucks the bouquet across the room, missing his trash can by several feet. He doesn’t care though.

He cries himself to sleep, waking a few hours later and rubbing his eyes. He feels like shit.

Bucky sends a quick text to Nat, telling her things didn’t work out and to NOT bring it up. She texts back immediately, asking for details, but Bucky isn’t ready to relive this afternoon’s events.

He’s meeting the usual group for dinner in an hour, but Bucky doesn’t know if he can face Steve so soon. Or ever.

He distracts himself with homework to waste some time, waiting until as late as possible before heading to the dining hall.

Everyone is already at the usual table. Sam and Riley are squished next to each other on the bench, the perfect couple. Natasha sits on Sam’s other side, eating a sloppy joe and somehow looking elegant while doing it. On the other side is Tony, his arm wrapped around Steve. Oh god, had it been Tony in Steve’s bed earlier that day?

Bucky averts his gaze, glaring at the ground as he gets in line. He tries to take as long as possible getting his food, but people behind him are getting annoyed.

He finally collapses on the bench next to Steve, leaving plenty of space between them. Steve gives him a huge grin which Bucky tries to return, but he knows it falls short. He spends the meal ignoring everyone as he picks at his pasta, completely lost in his head.

“You okay?” Steve asks, nudging his shoulder.

Bucky startles and mumbles a “yeah,” shoving some pasta in his mouth to avoid further conversation. Steve gives him a strange look but doesn’t press, for which Bucky is grateful.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Steve asks when they’ve all finished their meal and are just chilling and avoiding their homework.

“Yeah. A little stressed with the workload is all.”

Steve gives him a sympathetic smile and clasps his shoulder. Bucky shrugs out of his grasp, ignoring the hurt and confusion on Steve’s face when he does so.

“Uh, I’m actually gonna head home. Get some more work done.”

“Okay, well, if there’s anything I can do-“

“I’ll be fine,” Bucky cuts him off, standing abruptly. He gives a small wave to the rest of the table then hurries out of the cafeteria and back to his dorm.

He wakes up the next morning to a text from Steve, which he ignores.

His Sunday is surprisingly productive. It’s amazing how much he can get done when he’s not spending every second possible talking to Steve. He avoids the dining hall completely, snacking on the few groceries he has in his room.

Monday morning Bucky wakes to a few more texts from Steve. He replies saying that he’s fine, just tired. He doesn’t respond to anything else Steve had sent.

His day is lonely without Steve, but he knows he needs space to clear his head and start to move on. Maybe it’s not fair to Steve, but Bucky doesn’t think his heart can take it right now.

Tuesday is Steve and Bucky’s date day. Well, that’s what Bucky calls it in his head. All of their friends eat lunch at a normal time on those days, and Steve and Bucky are the only two in their group who have class during lunch time, so they always meet up to eat together. Afterward, Steve walks Bucky to his next class. It’s on the way to the art studios, but still.

Bucky’s trying to figure out an excuse to avoid one on one time with Steve and ends up missing his professor’s entire lecture. He finally decides to simply go to the library to pass the time between classes. He doesn’t want to risk running into Steve, so he’ll have to wait on food until later.

When Bucky exits the classroom, Steve is leaning against a pillar, waiting for him. They make eye contact before Bucky has a chance to turn tail and run, and Steve immediately pushes off the pillar, jogging over to him.

“Hey, it’s been a few days,” Steve says, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking at a leisurely pace beside Bucky.

“Yeah, uh, I’ve been busy.”

“Well, at least we have lunch now.”

“About that...”

Steve tilts his head, and Bucky hates himself for finding it so adorable.

“I can’t today. I have a... thing.”

“You have a thing?” Steve asks, unimpressed.

“Yeah, but, next week.”

“Next week?” Steve asks, scrunching his nose. “Did I do something wrong? You keep avoiding me.”

“Huh? No. No. It’s not you, it’s me.”

Steve gives him a look that leaves Bucky scrambling for a better explanation.

“I mean, I’m just dealing with some shit and I need some space. It’s nothing personal.”

Steve frowns.

“You know you can tell me anything. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

“I’m serious. You’re my best friend. I’m here for you no matter what.”

Steve claps Bucky on the shoulder, and Bucky hopes his flinch isn’t too obvious.

“Also, uh, maybe... less touching?” It kind of comes out as a question, and Bucky is nervous about Steve’s response.

“You don’t want me to touch you?” Steve asks, dejected. 

And oh god, the pain in his face is killing Bucky. But he has to do this.

“Yeah, uh, for a while.”

“But it’s not personal?”

“No,” Bucky croaks out.

“Okay, well, I guess I’ll leave you alone, then.”

Bucky watches Steve walk off with his shoulders hunched and feels even shittier than before the exchange. He should have just sucked it up and gone to lunch with Steve. But in the long run, this will be better. For both of them. Right?

Bucky skips out on group dinner. Again.

Natasha sends him a none too kind text telling him to stop being such a wuss. He decides he’ll go tomorrow, and shoots her a text saying so. He ignores the emptiness of not receiving anything from Steve and decides to turn in for the night, despite not finishing all his homework.

He plugs in his phone, turns off his lamp, and passes the fuck out.

***

Coming to dinner was a mistake.

Bucky is sat across from Steve, and they’ve been awkwardly avoiding eye contact all throughout the meal.

Natasha is sitting next to him though, so Bucky focuses on conversation with her. She has her arm slung around his shoulders for most of the night, and Bucky enjoys being tucked into someone like that.

It isn’t until their group is heading out that he realizes he fucked up.

Steve falls into step with Bucky, where he’s trailing behind with Natasha. She glances between them then speeds up, initiating a conversation with Clint and giving them some privacy.

“So I can’t help feeling like I’ve done something wrong,” Steve begins.

“I told you, Steve. It’s nothing personal.”

“Yeah, you say that. But then you joke around with everyone else and spend all evening with Natasha draped over you and I can’t even get a text back.”

Bucky bites his lip and stares at his feet.

“Steve, I’m sorry.”

“Actions speak louder than words, Bucky.”

Bucky blows out a breath.

“I don’t know what you want from me.”

“How about lunch? Tomorrow? And some honesty?”

Bucky sighs. “Why can’t you just give me some space? Go eat lunch with Tony.”

“Tony? Why Tony?” 

Bucky looks unimpressed. “Really? First you don’t even tell me that the two of you are a thing and now you’re gonna play dumb?”

“Bucky, what the hell are you talking about?”

“On Saturday. You and Tony were all buddy buddy in the cafeteria.”

“Well, yeah... we’re friends.”

“But I heard you. Earlier.”

“What?”

“I stopped by your apartment and... I heard you.”

Steve is clearly confused, but then realization dawns on his face.

“Oh my god,” he says, turning bright red. “You heard me...”

Bucky blushes a little and shrugs, toeing at the ground.

“I didn’t know it was Tony then, but I saw you two later and...”

“Oh my god. Bucky, no. That wasn’t Tony.”

“It wasn’t?”

“No! Oh my god. Tony’s great and all but,” a shudder runs through Steve’s body, “no.”

Now it’s Bucky’s turn to be confused.

“So if it wasn’t Tony, then... who was it?” 

Steve goes redder than Bucky’s ever seen him, and given how much of a blusher Steve is, that’s saying something.

“Uh, no one.”

“No one?”

“Do I really have to say it?”

“Say what?”

Steve huffs a breath. “I was watching porn.”

It takes a few seconds to sink in, and then Bucky’s jaw drops.

“You were...”

“Yeah.”

“So you don’t have a secret lover you were hiding from me.”

“No! Of course not! You’re my best friend, Buck.”

Bucky grins then surges forward, tackling Steve in a huge hug. Yeah, they’re just friends, but at least Steve isn’t seeing someone else. And more importantly, he isn’t seeing someone and keeping it from Bucky.

Steve hugs him back immediately, burrowing his face into Bucky’s neck.

“I missed you,” Steve mumbles. “Can we hang out again? Like right now.”

“Yeah. Yeah, buddy. That’d be good.”

They walk back to Bucky’s dorm, recounting the events of the past few days. They’re both laughing when they enter the apartment, Steve telling Bucky about the kid who drank his paint water twice in one session.

Steve splays himself over Bucky’s bed, and Bucky drops down next to him, but keeps as much distance as he can.

“Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah, Stevie?”

“Why is there a bouquet in your trash can?”

“What!” Bucky startles, glancing over to his trash can, where he can see the dead roses poking out.

“Who gave you the flowers? Why are they in the trash?” Steve presses.

“Uh, no one gave them to me. I bought them,” Bucky blurts out.

If Bucky had been thinking, he would have played along. He would have pretended someone else gave those flowers to him. Probably his mom.

Unfortunately, Bucky never fucking thinks.

“You bought roses... for yourself?”

Yes! Take it! Take the mild embarrassment and say you bought yourself flowers.

“Psh, no,” Bucky’s traitorous mouth says. 

“Then... who’d you buy flowers for?” Steve is getting... angry? Could he be jealous? Or is that just wishful thinking.

Steve glares at Bucky. Uh oh.

“Bucky, did you really spend days ignoring me because you thought I had a secret boyfriend, only to turn around and have a secret boyfriend of your own?” Steve’s voice is icy cold.

Bucky stammers, unable to come up with a good response.

“God, you’re a hypocrite,” Steve says, anger growing hot. “Is this what the touching was about? Is your boyfriend jealous or something? Doesn’t want you hanging out with other men? Jesus, Buck-“

“I don’t have a secret boyfriend!” Bucky shouts, interrupting Steve.

“Then what the hell is going on?” Steve asks, still visibly angry. “Because is sure as hell seems like you do.”

Bucky takes a deep breath. 

“Steve, if I bought those for my boyfriend, why the hell would they be in the trash?”

Now that Bucky’s pointed out the flaw in Steve’s thinking, he sees Steve start to calm down, anger turning to confusion.

“So then... what’s up with the roses?” There’s still a slight edge to Steve’s voice.

Bucky buries his head in his hands, avoiding eye contact.

“I... bought them for you.”

When he chances a glance up, Bucky sees a shocked expression on Steve’s face.

“You bought me roses?”

“Yeah,” Bucky croaks out.

“So, why didn’t you give them to me? Why did you throw them away?”

“Well, I was gonna give them to you on Saturday, but then...”

“But then you heard me jerking off and left,” Steve says, realization dawning.

Bucky blushes at the casual mention of what he considers The Incident.

“It was supposed to be a big romantic gesture but then I thought you were having sex with someone and I freaked and then I ignored you to try and get over you but instead I ended up hurting you and I’m sorry,” Bucky says in a rush, not pausing to take a breath.

“So you... you like me?” Steve asks.

Bucky can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but he refuses to cry.

“Yeah.”

“You like like me,” Steve says, a smirk growing on his face.

“What is this, kindergarten?” Bucky huffs, wiping at his eyes.

Steve plucks a rose out of the trash can, carefully avoiding the thorns. He extends his arm to Bucky, presenting a rose that’s only slightly dead.

“Well, I like like you too.”

Bucky startles and finally looks into Steve’s eyes.

“You-you do?”

“Yes, dumbass.”

And Steve kisses Bucky before he can reply, tossing the rose to the side and enveloping Bucky in his arms. 

They soon break apart, collapsing onto Bucky’s bed, arms tangled around each other. Their heads are just inches apart.

“Hi,” Steve whispers.

“Hi.”

Steve pecks Bucky’s nose, then his lips, then finally pulls back.

“Please never ignore me again. Just talk to me,” Steve says seriously, then tries to lighten it up a bit by adding a “jerk.”

“Please never let me mistaken you masturbating for you having sex with someone else again. Punk.”

Steve laughs, and Bucky can feel it on his face. It’s the most beautiful sensation.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll have much reason to masturbate anymore,” Steve shoots back, smirk forming on his face.

“Oh, is that what you think?”

“Yeah, it is,” Steve replies softly.

For a moment, they just stare into each other’s eyes. But then, Steve rolls on top of Bucky, attacking him in kisses and causing Bucky to laugh.

By morning, Bucky finds it difficult to imagine ever being upset by the sound of Steve moaning.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
